The invention relates to an improved semi-finished product having a tubular sleeve element which extends along a longitudinal axis and at least a first and at least a second strut element arranged inside the sleeve element, to a construction element and a surface element in which the semi-finished product is integrated, and to a related method of producing a surface element. The invention relates particularly to load-bearing construction elements.